hyperbeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronos the Phoenix
The prince of the Zoanthrope Kingdom, Cronos wishes that some day humans and beasts can live together without discrimination or fear. Introduction Cronos is an offensive rushdown character, while he lacks the ability to brute force his way in like Shenlong and Yugo can he makes up for by having a solid mid range game waiting for the right time to go in and start applying pressure. Cronos is an exception among the cast in that his beast is actually weaker than his human form and he relies heavily on his hyper form, this can be a problem if he loses momentum as he also has weak defensive tools. To play Cronos effectively you must learn how to use cancels and know when to use his hyper correctly. Pros * High damage combos while in phoenix * Good dash * Strong rushdown * Decent mid range pokes * Strong Hyper Cons * Very weak beast * Weak on defense * Poor walk speed * Over reliant on his hyper form Stats Ability Plus * Transformation: 'Cronos beast form becomes the Phoenix gaining new moves, stats and attack properties. * '''Rave: '''All attacks become cancel-able and the start up of all attack is reduced by 1 frame. Command List ''Full command list Combo List Human * K,P xx 236P,P * 4K xx 214K (G) after first hit, 66P * 4K xx 214K (G) after first hit, 4K xx 214K (G) after first hit, 4K xx 214K - (only works on most characters by the wall) * 6K,K, 2K * 6K,K (hc) dash 2B, 66P Beast * 66P xx 2369B * 8P xx 236K xx 2362369B * 6k,K (ac) j.6P, 1B,Bx9 * 6K,K xx 2362369B * 2K,K,P xx 236P,P (ac) j.6P, 1B,Bx9 * j.B, j.6B 5P xx 8B xx 8P xx 2369K xx 2362369B * j.6B, 214214B Hyperbeast * 4K xx 214K(G) 236K xx 8P xx 214K(G) 4K xx 214K(G) 236K xx 8P xx 214K(G) 4K xx 214K(G) 236K xx 8P xx 236236B ''- (Cronos main BnB, can be started of almost anything that cancels into 236K, can end with anything in place of super, it is possible to do 4K into 236K without the 214K(G) bridge but it will whiff on some characters)'' * 4K xx 214K(G) 236K xx 8P xx 236K xx 8P xx 236K xx 8P xx 236K xx 8P xx 236236B - (weaker but much easier to perform version of the above combo, doesn't work on some characters) * 4K xx 214K(G) 236K xx 2147B,K, 6321478B * P,P or 2K xx 236P,P xx 214B,K, 6321478B * 6K,K xx 214B,K, 6321478B * 6K,K (ac) j.6P, 236K (ac) j.K, j.P, j.k, 236B, K,K xx 214K(G) K,K xx 214K(G) K,K K * 6K,K or 4K xx 236K (ac) j.K, j.P, j.B (dash under) 2K xx 236K (ac) j.K, j.P, j.B * (At wall) 6K,K (ac) j.6P, 236K (ac) j.K, j.P, j.K, 236P,P xx 214B,K, 6321478B Strategy and Tactics Cronos main goal is to try and control the pace of the match while building meter for his powerful phoenix form, once he has phoenix he is able to start his offense with a mix of guard break setups and mid/low mixups, once in phoenix it is important to maximize damage done as its duration is limited. Important moves '''4K - One of Cronos best moves comes out in 18 frames (17 in phoenix), it has good range, guard breaks, hits mid, is special cancallable, leaves you at tones of advantage on block and bounds on hit letting you go into his high damage combos, this move is the cornerstone of Cronos offensive setups. the phoenix version of this move has a larger hitbox and more active frames than the human version. While 4K is a strong move its not without its drawbacks its not the fastest move and it is very well telegraphed making it fairly susceptible to being evaded with lie down stance. its best to use it at its maximum range where its generally safer to use, it can also be used in a string after 3P since 3P can low profile stuff and causes a knock back stagger on counter hit. '236K '- A fast launcher with good range 13 frame startup (12 in phoenix) with a lot of active frames, safe when spaced at absolutely max range so just the tip of the kick hits, causes an untechable launcher on counter hit or after a stagger. This move is important for most of Cronos combos as well as being a useful mid range poke, while in phoenix it can be used to create low/mix mixup situations and works especially well with 1P. The move is G cancelable right up until the first active frame and doing so causes Cronos to swap open/closed stance. If poorly spaced the move is punishable while in human but can be made safe in phoenix thanks to its Rave trait, launching with this can causes the opponent to fall slightly off axis meaning you will have to adjust followups accordingly, the move has very short range while in penguin form though it retains its other properties. '214K '- Cronos guard attack, not very good for reversals since it has so little armour it will usually get stuffed by other attacks before it connects, however it is amazingly good for kara-cancels making many of Cronos combos and setups possible.